


When I was young  - Prologue – Paper and Dirt

by Gem_Gem



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Alan Moore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was young  - Prologue – Paper and Dirt

Daniel picked up the paper aeroplane once more, folding the already folded corners before thrusting it forward. He watched it sail through the air and dip, falling towards the ground with a loud rustle. Rushing over he scooped it up and flatted the creases from its tip with a frown, smoothing his fingers over the crisp white paper. He didn't understand it, why was it still falling nose first? Perhaps it wasn't balanced correctly? The nose heavier somehow? Daniel adjusted the brimmed glasses upon his nose and scrunched his face up in thought, unfolding the paper and spreading it flat, then folding it differently. He made the wings bigger, turning the paper in on itself sharply, making sure to keep the edges straight and sharply pointed. More streamlined then, he thought. Once satisfied that it was better equipped for a longer journey, he threw it.

It twirled gracefully and further than before, turning this way and that as the summer breeze tugged it along. Daniel grinned with triumph and ran after it, watching it dance above him. Skilfully turning corners in the air. He reached up to touch it enthralled, his fingertips brushing against one wing and tilting it sideways. It fluttered and dipped abruptly, flying over the fence and falling from view.

"Oh no!" Daniel gasped, his smile erased from his face as he stumbled forwards, scuffing his trousers as he fell on his knees. He whimpered faintly and pushed himself to his feet, brushing the dirt from his clothes with a bubble of panic. What would his father say once he saw the state he was in? He knew he shouldn't have snuck out in his School uniform. He glanced quickly towards the house to see if his father was home and already peering out the window at him with a stern, disappointed expression, like he often did nowadays. Thankfully all that looked back at him were blank, clean windows, glinting in the midday sun.

He sighed in relief and then continued on his way to the fence, going up on tiptoes to try and look over, with no success. He huffed and bent down, spotting a small hole in the varnished wood to use as a peephole. He looked through, his glasses knocking against the wood and pressing into the bridge of his nose as he did so. The other garden was overgrown slightly, the long grass fluttering in waves. Did anyone even live next door? He couldn't remember seeing anyone before. He sighed sadly and stepped back, looking downcast while turning to head back inside.

Just as he took a step towards his backdoor, a boy scrambled up from next door, his fingers curled tightly into the top of the fence as he looked over. Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. So someone did live there then! Daniel gazed up at the boy in silent curiosity. The boy's face was grubby. It looked as though he had washed his face in dirt that morning. The filth was smudged across his ruddy cheeks and forehead, even in his hair, turning his vibrant red strands a dull copper.

"Uh, hello," Daniel smiled warmly. "I didn't know anyone lived in that house. How long have you been living there? It can't have been long I bet…unless you like your garden to be so--"

"Don't live here." The boy answered meekly, he glanced back over his shoulder and lowered his voice, causing Daniel to come closer in able to hear. "I just come here to get away from her."

"Her? Who?" Daniel asked with a frown, trying to glance over the fence. 

The boy bowed his head, his voice becoming softer still. "My mom…"

"Your mother? Why are you getting away from her, you should stay near her or you might get lost--..."

"Is this yours?" The boy asked abruptly, pulling Daniel's crushed paper aeroplane from his trouser pocket.

Daniel beamed and jumped up, "Yes! Thank you! I thought I had lost it for good." He took it and straightened it out. "It's a really good design, if I do say so myself,." He gripped it almost lovingly. "I would love to fly, wouldn't you?"

The boy shrugged. "Never thought about it. But I s'pose it would be nice…"

"What's your name?" Daniel asked.

"Walter…" the boy replied

Daniel thrust his hand up at him with a wide smile. "My name's Daniel, nice to meet you."

Walter nodded and grasped his hand, shaking it once, before letting go. The dirty imprint of his palm stained into Daniel's own.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course...Dan never met Walter when he was young, but I have often thought about it and seen many stories filled with the fictional idea of them meeting at some other point in their lives...so, I thought I would post this...
> 
> I wrote this on my break while I was on Work Experience (working in a Primary School) a few years back. It's not great but it has a certain cute and innocent quality to it, something I do not have in my stories very often. So I thought to see what reactions I got for it, should I carry it on at some point? Or just leave it as a cute mini story of Young Dan and Walter meeting for the first time?


End file.
